Broken Promises
by Gelphie44
Summary: Sequel to Promises Kept. Set six years after Glinda and Elphaba's marriage...things for the couple are not going as planned. The two have hit a brick wall with their relationship. Can they ever reconcile? Rated T for now. Pairings: Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to Promises Kept…so if you haven't read that then you need to. Otherwise you might not understand what's going on. Also I want to thank my readers for sticking with me. I know that I've been horrible at updating lately…but I promise to get better because I'm now on break from school until January. So I hope to update this story more than my others…and I know I still need to finish them. But yeah…without further ado I give you the next installment to my story…and please don't hate me. I also dedicate this story to the love of my life. :-) And P.S. This isn't proof read so there will be errors.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Two pairs of feet pitter-pattered down an old darkened hallway. One belonged to a blonde; the other belonging to a brunette. The two figures hurriedly ducked behind a suit of armor when they heard muffled voiced getting closer and closer to them.

"Come out come out wherever you are." A new figure with sandy brown hair approached out of the darkness. The way she delivered her speech was eerie. It was as if it held a taunting quality, as if she already knew what was going to happen.

"There's no use hiding anymore. I'm going to get you." The voice continued to echo throughout the secluded hallway.

By now the blonde and the brunette had huddled closer together, trying to combine their two figures to form the shape of one. It would be easier to hide if they appeared to be smaller.

The blonde's eyes began to dart back and forth between the mysterious figure and her companion. It was as if she were working a plan out in her mind. Meanwhile the brunette's breathing had become heavy as she tried to hide from the overpowering voice.

"I know you're in here." The voice continued to taunt as the owner slowly began to make their way around the room, checking behind pillars as they went.

Just as the figure came upon the suit of armor that the two were using as a shelter, the blonde's plan finally snapped into place. She knew exactly what to do and how to save her and the brunette from the scary voice.

"Yor, I have an idea." The blonde whispered the plan into her companion's ear. The brunette's eyes immediately grew wide as a grin began to grace her features. The plan was perfect.

"Do you think it will work?" The brunette needed clarification before she could agree to the plan her companion offered up.

"I know it will. We know how to do this Yor…now give me your hand!" The blonde confirmed before demanding the brunette go along with it.

The brunette chanced one last glance over her shoulder to the approaching figure before grasping onto the blonde's hand.

In a second the two had vanished.

"Come on guys. I'm getting tired of this." The voice grew impatient when they looked behind the last suit of armor before stomping their foot. They had sworn that the two had been hiding there.

"Guys?" The voice called questioningly into the abyss as she realized she was the only one there. "Mom's not going to like this!" When she received no response she left to go find her mother.

**XXX**

The blonde's plan hadn't actually worked like it should have. Instead of just vanishing into the next room, the two had accidentally vanished into a strange cellar of some sort. It looked as if they were in the dungeons at Upland Castle.

"Way to go Ro." The brunette scolded her sister as she stood up and tried to wipe some dust from her dress. Their landing hadn't been the most graceful one to date. The two ended up in a huge pile of dirt.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rowena defended herself as she too wiped the dirt away. "We both had to pay attention to what we wanted. I was paying attention! You are the one who wasn't!" The blonde shot back at her sister Kiora. The two twins has just turned seven a couple of weeks before. They were incredibly advanced for their age and their magic well developed. Glinda always said it came from Elphaba but the green woman loved to differ.

"I was paying attention!" Kiora defended herself as she began to gage her surroundings. She didn't like where they were. This wasn't supposed to have happened.

"Sure. Just like the other million times you paid attention." Rowena's voice dripped with sarcasm as she began to walk over to where a door was located. She didn't know where it led but she knew that they needed to get out of there before their parents found out they had been doing unsupervised magic again. Ella was sure to tell them. Ever since she had turned eleven she took on the duty of magic supervisor for the twins. It made her feel important. But to the twins it was just annoying.

The brunette scolded her sister again before joining her over by the door.

"Where do you think it goes?" Kiora asked as she saw Rowena reach for the handle.

"I don't know Yor, but I'm about to find out." Rowena puffed out her chest, acting as if she were brave, before opening the door to see what was on the other side.

The sight before them made both of their eyes widen with shock. It was the worst-case scenario. They would have rather run into a room full of spiders than to face what was on the other side of the door.

Kiora gulped audibly as she tried to shift behind her sister for protection. Rowena had been thinking the same thing and so neither won. They just had to stand next to each other and face the wrath of what was on the opposite side.

"Well, well, well…" The voice echoed to the two girls. "What do we have here?"

Rowena's face turned into one of innocence while Kiora's turned in to one of regret. She should have never listened to Rowena.

"Uh…" Rowena tried to speak but nothing came out. Kiora knew that she needed to save her own ass and so she decided to rat her sister out.

"Rowena used magic! I was forced to!" Kiora lied as she pointed fingers at the blonde. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"Is that true?" The voice on the other side turned her attention towards Rowena. "Did you use magic without supervision?"

Rowena darted her eyes at her sister before looking back to the figure. "Yes." She replied truthfully. She wasn't one to rat out her own sister.

"You do know the punishment for unsupervised magic, right?" The figure looked between the two twins.

"Yes." The girls replied in unison.

"Very well then." The figure said nonchalantly as she pulled her wand out from her dress pocket and pointed it at the two girls.

"Permissum vestri vox exsisto reus pro unus dies." The figure chanted as she pointed her wand at the twins. In a matter of seconds an orange glow surrounded them before vanishing.

The twins both frowned as the orange glow vanished from around them. They had had this happen many times before and knew what that meant. It meant that their powers had been bound for the next twenty-four hours.

"Now if you two are done getting into trouble your mother and I have something to talk to you about." The stranger with blonde curls looked between the two girls.

"Yes ma'am." The twins both hung their heads low as they followed sullenly behind the woman we now know is Glinda the Good.

**XXX**

Elphaba sat in front of the vanity checking over her appearance one last time. It had been almost six years since her and Glinda had gotten married and she was beginning to see the effects of all those fights and hateful words slurred over the years. The stress lines were evident on her forehead and the frown lines began to mar her features. The marriage had gone wonderfully the first two years, but after that things seemed to change. The two would often get into fights over nothing. They hardly ever agreed on anything now a days.

"Get a hold of yourself." The green woman said to her reflection. She could feel her grip on reality slipping. She had thought that whatever was in the lovers way would pass eventually. She was wrong. The two hardly even liked being in the same room anymore. They had gone from unconditional love to tolerating one another. Their sex life was nonexistent. Elphaba could not for the life of her remember the last time her and Glinda had made love without one of or both of them being intoxicated.

The green woman continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't think that she had changed that much in the past six years. So why had Glinda fallen out of love with her? What had she done that caused her to go to bed at night next to a complete stranger? She sighed before pushing herself up from the stool to walk over to the door. Just as she reached for the handle an eleven-year-old girl popped her head inside.

"Hey mama." Ella smiled towards the green woman before closing the door behind her. She had already informed her mother about Ro and Kiora's antics but she knew she needed to inform Elphaba as well. Otherwise she would never find out on her own. Ella was also smart for an eleven-year-old and knew that her parents no longer communicated as they once had. It saddened her to be around them these days.

"Good afternoon Ella." Elphaba sounded a little too professional and less motherly as she spoke to Ella. It was hard for her to see how her and Glinda's fighting was affecting their girls. It shouldn't be that way.

Ella frowned a little bit as she went over to give the green woman a hug. She knew that this wasn't the Elphaba that she had known many years ago. This Elphaba was a ghost of herself.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around the eleven-year-old and gave a faint smile. "You're getting taller and taller everyday. I swear one day you're going to outgrow me." The green witch chuckled slightly as she pulled back and held the girl at arms length.

"Yeah right." Ella chuckled. "Mom's not exactly the tallest person."

"Yeah but your father was a pretty tall man. Taller than myself." Elphaba spoke freely of Fiyero. She knew that Glinda still didn't like for her to talk to Ella about Fiyero, but she also no longer cared. She believed that Ella should know about her father and Glinda could be damned for trying to stop her.

Ella gave a small smile at hearing about her father. She loved when Elphaba would give her facts about him because her mother never would. She also remembered that it was one of the first things the two of them fought about. A couple of years ago her mother had caught Elphaba telling Ella stories of Fiyero and didn't approve at all. There was a lot of yelling and cursing. The twins slept in Ella's room that night because they were afraid. It took a week before Elphaba was finally allowed off of the couch and back into Glinda and hers room.

Elphaba smiled towards her adopted daughter as she led her over to the couch.

"So what can I do for you Ella?" She asked. She knew from the way Ella was acting that this was not just a friendly chatting session.

Ella shifted uncomfortably in her seat before looking up to meet Elphaba's brown eyes.

"Um…well you see…me and the twins were playing a game and well…" Ella averted her eyes trying to find something to look at besides the green woman. "They used magic." She said in a rush of words.

Elphaba frowned slightly at hearing this. She knew that the twins were very powerful when they combined their powers, but she also knew that they were untrained and often made mistakes.

"What exactly did they do?" Elphaba needed more details before she could determine the best solution.

"They transported from the second floor hallway to I don't know where." Ella shrugged.

Elphaba sighed heavily before turning her attention back to Ella. "Does your mother know?"

Ella didn't know whether she should lie or not. She had already told Glinda but she didn't want Elphaba to feel like she was the second best. She usually always went to her mother before Elphaba. She knew that deep down this saddened the green woman a little.

"Um….yes?" Ella answered almost questioningly. She continued to stare at the green woman trying to get her reaction.

Elphaba raised her left hand and made a pinching action to the bridge of her nose as she exhaled quite loudly. She often used this mechanism to calm herself.

After about one minute of silence Ella couldn't take it anymore. She needed for her mama to say something.

"Mama?" Ella asked in a little girl voice.

"Hmm?" Elphaba hummed as she lowered her hand and looked towards the little girl.

"Are you mad at me?" Ella gave a little pout, which Elphaba couldn't help but think was still cute.

"Of course not. You did the right thing in telling me." Elphaba smiled towards the girl. "Do you know if your mother went to go look for them?"

Ella seemed relieved with her answer but she knew the worst was still to come. "Yep. She used a locator spell I think."

Elphaba smiled weakly, knowing that Glinda had already found the girls by now and was probably bringing them up to their room. The two of them had to speak with everyone.

"Can I go get a snack now?" Ella asked as she stood from the couch to leave.

"No hold on a second Ella." Elphaba stopped the little girl. "If I know your mother she'll be up here within a couple of minutes and we have something to talk to you girls about."

"Okay…" Ella trailed off not knowing what it was that her parents had to tell her.

Elphaba was correct however. Within minutes Glinda came walking into the room followed closely by two pale green children. The years of marriage hadn't been the best for her either.

Elphaba jumped up from her seat when she saw the three women enter the room. Her eyes locked with Glinda's for a split second before having to look away. She then turned her attention to the twins behind her.

"You've been using you magic unsupervised?" Elphaba went straight into questioning the twins.

Rowena and Kiora stared at each other before back at their mother. "Yes ma'am." They responded formally.

"I hope you know that attempting such magic without supervision could be deadly. You two could have made a fatal mistake back there and all for a silly game!" Elphaba's voice began to get louder as Glinda walked over towards where Ella stood watching the whole spectacle.

"I'm sorry." Rowena apologized.

"Me too." Kiora followed closely behind.

"Sorry doesn't cut it young ladies. When your mother and I tell you no magic unsupervised we mean it! You two are grounded and not allowed to use magic for a week!" Elphaba yelled.

"But we can't anyways. Mom bound our powers." Rowena spoke up but was jabbed in the side by Kiora. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just let slip.

Elphaba's eyes opened in surprise. Had Glinda really bound her girl's powers? They had talked about this in the past and had both agreed that doing that was never an option. Had Glinda gone behind her back again? She then turned around to stare at her wife.

"Is that true Glinda? Did you bind their powers?" Elphaba needed clarification before she was allowed to yell.

"So what if I did? It's not like the punishment you're doing is helping them any!" Glinda defended her actions as she stepped closer to the green woman. Meanwhile Rowena, Kiora, and Ella had huddled together in a little circle. They knew what was about to happen.

"Well it's better than binding their powers! What if something happened to us and they couldn't use magic to help?" Elphaba argued.

"Nothing has happened to you yet!" Glinda yelled while thinking in her head, _"unfortunately." _

Elphaba seemed to know exactly what was going through Glinda's head at that exact moment and began to turn a darker green. She only got this color when she flushed or was angry. She hadn't been flushed in a long time so it had to have been caused by anger.

"Oh all hail little miss popular who thinks that she knows what's best for everyone." Elphaba seethed as she narrowed her eyes at Glinda.

"Well maybe I have to act on my own because you're too stubborn to listen to anything I ever have to say!" The blonde yelled back as she stepped a little closer to Elphaba. She was trying to be intimidating.

"Well maybe I'd listen if you ever had anything intelligent to say! You don't know how dull it is listening to you ramble about fashion and makeup!" The green woman wasn't going to let Glinda intimidate her.

"Probably not as dull as listening to you talk about science and animal rights!" Glinda yelled.

"I haven't talked about animal rights in a long time miss prissy skirt, so come down off of your holier than thou pedestal! Elphaba screamed.

Neither of the arguing pair had noticed that Rowena had begun to cry. They were too busy focused on one another to see Kiora and Ella trying to calm their sister down.

"I will when you come off of yours!" Glinda shrieked. "I had every right to do what I did today so you can't tell me that I didn't."

"You didn't! You can't just bind their powers as punishment and not tell me Glinda." Elphaba motioned over to the girls for the first time since the start of their argument and noticed Rowena crying. Her face immediately softened and her anger dissipated.

Glinda wondered why Elphaba had changed so dramatically and so she looked over as well. The sight before her eyes broke her heart. She could see Rowena crying as Kiora held her hand and Ella rubbed her back.

"We should tell them." Glinda spoke softly as she made her way closer to Elphaba. She didn't go to her daughters because she knew that they would only flinch and back away from her touch.

Elphaba sighed before nodding her head in agreement.

"Girls." Elphaba spoke softly gaining the attention of their daughters. Rowena's tears had turned into sniffles. When the three daughters finally locked eyes with Elphaba she continued. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's a shorter chapter…but I just wanted to get something up for you guise. Thanks for all the reviews too!!!**

**Chapter 2**

The words echoed throughout Ella's mind taunting her, teasing her, making her feel insignificant. She could remember back to a time when her parents didn't argue; a time when they loved each other unconditionally. She knew that the twins probably couldn't remember such times, but that didn't mean that they didn't exist. It felt as if a huge burden had just been laid on her by those few simple words. Divorce? How could her parents get a divorce? Sure they fought a lot but they still loved each other…right? Ella remembered her mother explaining to her about marriage and that it was when you promised to spend forever with someone. What were they doing getting a divorce? It didn't make any sense.

Elphaba meanwhile glanced towards Glinda to see how she was reacting to their announcement. The two had come to the decision the night before and were pretty confident that it was the right thing to do. The two hadn't had the heart to tell the girls that they hadn't slept in the same room in the last few weeks. It had just become too difficult to try and mend their broken marriage. It was too late.

Glinda accidentally locked eyes with the woman she once loved and immediately regretted it. She could see a deep pain beneath those chocolaty eyes that once would have broke her heart to see. Now she felt numb towards them.

Rowena's sniffles had dissipated entirely, but so had her breathing. In a couple of seconds the child lost consciousness but was thankfully caught by Ella and Kiora.

"Ro!" The sisters shouted, causing Elphaba and Glinda to finally leave their positions and run over to their daughter's side.

"Rowena!" Glinda squealed as she slid down on her knees and held out her hand to touch the child's face.

"Sweetie?" Elphaba whispered as she knelt down beside Glinda. "Sweetie wake up." She tapped the child lightly on the shoulder.

A couple more seconds passed before the blonde's eyes flicked open. When she finally came to she stared at Glinda and then back at Elphaba.

"Y…you…you're…get…getting…div…divorced?" Rowena's bottom lip began to quiver as her eyes darted between her two parents. She had always been the more emotional of the two twins. She got this from Glinda.

Elphaba frowned slightly before shaking her head. It was true. Her and Glinda were getting a divorce.

"B..but why?" The child's bottom lip began to quiver once again. She couldn't understand how her parents could separate. Was she to blame for this? She didn't understand.

Kiora was thinking the same thing as Rowena at that point. How could their parents get a divorce? Was their magic to blame? Kiora couldn't help but think it was. She could barely remember back to when their powers first began to manifest, but she did remember that that's when all the fighting began.

Glinda and Elphaba would fight about magic and whether or not to bind their powers or let them practice. Elphaba had always wanted her girls to be trained in the art of witchcraft. Glinda on the other hand didn't want them to have any powers at all. She was tired of cleaning up after little four-year-olds who had accidentally exploded their milk glass when they were angry. She was tired of having to punish her girls for using their magic. She didn't mind them having powers, she just would rather have them not use magic until they were a bit older. Elphaba didn't understand. But now a days, she didn't understand anything Glinda tried to say or do.

Glinda was the one to answer Rowena's question. "Your mother and I just don't feel the same way about each other that we used to. It has nothing to do with you girls. Nothing. We would do anything for you three." She knew she had lied, but she didn't want the girls to feel guilty about anything.

"We can still be a family. This isn't going to get in our way of that." Elphaba tried to look on the brighter side of things.

"But how?" Ella asked the question that she knew her sisters were thinking. She needed to be the strong one throughout this. Rowena and Kiora were too young to have this happen to them.

"Um…" Elphaba looked quickly towards Glinda and then back at the girls. "Your mother and I have agreed that I should stay in the Manor. I'm just going to be on the other side near the guard headquarters. So I'm still going to be around whenever you want to see me. The only thing that's going to change is family dinners and all. You're not going to see me or your mother together much."

Elphaba had hoped that this little explanation would make things better. It wasn't as if Glinda had completely kicked her out of the house. Upland Manor was so large that Elphaba could easily live on the other side and never run into Glinda ever again. The two had agreed that this was best for the girls. They didn't want to have to do the thing where they switched off the kids every other weekend or so.

"So you'll still be here? And mommy will still be here?" Ella needed to know that she had understood correctly.

"Yes sweetheart." Elphaba confirmed for her children. "I'm not going anywhere. Your mother and I just need to be apart."

Through out this whole exchange Glinda had remained quiet. She was trying to stay strong for her children but all she felt like doing herself was crying. She knew that things weren't going well between her and Elphaba but she didn't think that it was warrant for a divorce. She had tried to fix the marriage but it was just too difficult. She finally agreed to a divorce in surrender. Elphaba was the one to mention the idea first, not her.

"But why?" Kiora questioned with tears in her own eyes. She looked between her two parents hoping for one of them to falter or to say April fool's. Neither did.

"I can't keep your mother tied to a marriage she's unhappy in." Glinda finally spoke up as she looked towards Elphaba. "It's best for both of us." She said aloud as if trying to convince herself.

Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes and for a split second saw something in there that didn't resemble the glassed over stare Glinda was now accustomed to giving her. She saw actual emotion coming from the blonde. The blue eyes seemed to soften causing Elphaba to shiver. This however went unnoticed by the blonde as she continued to take over the explanation to the girls.

It took about thirty more minutes before the two had finally calmed the girls down enough and answered all of their questions. When all was said and done the three Thropp-Upland children left Glinda and Elphaba's room with their heads hung low.

"Well that went well." Elphaba said sarcastically as she shut the door, leaving her and Glinda finally in their room alone.

"Well what did you expect Elphaba? If you knew your own daughters you'd have known they would have reacted that way." Glinda went straight to yelling. She had apparently missed the sarcasm in Elphaba's voice.

"Glinda, please not now." The green witch sighed as she sat down on the couch at the end of the bed they once shared. She didn't have any energy left in her to argue.

Glinda was going to continue despite Elphaba's request, until she saw the look in those eyes. It was the look of defeat. No matter how much she loathed her wife these days, she could not bring herself to continue the argument. Elphie looked as if she had been through the ringer and back. Elphie. The thought of that nickname saddened Glinda a little. She hadn't been able to use it for the past few months. It just didn't seem right anymore.

Instead of arguing, Glinda went and sat down beside Elphaba. She was sure to keep a safe distance.

"This isn't going to be easy." Glinda spoke up after a couple of seconds of silence.

"No it's not." Elphaba confirmed before looking in Glinda's direction. "But it's what's best. Glinda we can't even have a civil conversation anymore without one or both of us arguing."

"I know." Glinda confirmed before looking up and catching Elphaba's eyes staring at her. She quickly turned away. "The sooner we do this the better it will be." She said aloud to convince herself.

"I talked to Tahj earlier today and he explained the whole process to me." Elphaba tried to cover up her nerves with talk of her really good friend.

"You saw Tahj?" Glinda looked up again. "How come you didn't tell me?" And without even trying to argue, another argument began.

"It's not my job to tell you what I do every second of the day." Elphaba snapped.

Glinda didn't like this very much and so she fought back. The sounds of the two fighting could be heard from down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for being patient with my updates...although I don't think these are slower than my other ones, haha. In this chapter I give you guise the main reason behind all their fights and stuff...you might not like it...but oh well...it's my story. So enjoy this chapter and R/R if ya like.**

**Chapter 3**

That night was the first night that Elphaba fell asleep in one of the guestrooms on the other side of the palace. She had fallen into a fitful sleep that didn't seem as if it would ever end. When morning finally came she was grateful to get up and see her girls.

"Hey Tahj, have you seen the girls this morning?" Elphaba walked into Tahj's office where he sat behind a large oak desk. Over the years Tahj had changed about as much as Glinda and Elphaba had at the beginning of their relationship. Tahj went from single to engaged within a matter of a year. He was now married to a woman he met at one of Glinda's social gatherings. She was a lovely woman, but Elphaba didn't care for her too much.

Tahj smiled as he saw his friend walk in and take a seat across from him. "Little Ro came in here earlier and told me that they were going to breakfast with Glinda. She didn't want to wake you up."

Elphaba groaned at hearing this. She had wanted to take the girls to breakfast to make sure they were okay, and also to help calm her nerves. How come Glinda was the one to take them and not her? It always seemed as if Glinda stole everything from her.

"Damn it." Elphaba let out her frustration as she sighed heavily. Tahj could see that his friend was distraught.

"You had to have expected this to happen at some point Elphaba. Glinda isn't going to ask for your permission anymore." Tahj tried to display the facts as they were. He had been the first person Elphaba had confided in with their marital problems, and he knew that they wouldn't last from what Elphaba had said went on.

"Like she ever asked for my permission before." Elphaba huffed. Tahj could hear the anger in her voice, but could also detect the underlying sadness to her tone.

"Elphaba, you know my stance on this whole subject and I'm not going to take sides here. I am not going to bad talk Miss Glinda just for your sake." Tahj refused to agree with anything Elphaba said, even if it was true. He still worked for Glinda and was paid by Glinda as well. He needed to keep his job.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm making you feel like you have to choose sides." Elphaba apologized. She already felt bad enough for dragging him into this whole mess. It has been Tahj who had kept her sane in her and Glinda's relationship for as long as she was. Otherwise she would have left her a year earlier; around the time that Ella was injured from a spell gone awry.

It pained Elphaba to think back to that time in their life. When Ella was hurt from a spell that Glinda performed incorrectly, it should have brought the family closer, but instead Elphaba began blaming Glinda for everything. Elphaba blamed the blonde for injuring their daughter, and then blamed her for endangering the twins. Deep down Elphaba knew that Glinda would never harm the girls intentionally, but Elphaba she was too far-gone at the point to take that into consideration.

"So why did you want to see the girls first thing anyways?" Tahj could see the reflection in Elphaba's eyes and knew he needed to distract her.

Elphaba shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure they were okay. Me and Glinda told them last night we were getting a divorce."

The words stung every time Tahj heard them but he couldn't really do anything about it. When the two first started having problems he had tried to help them, but then all of their little problems just blew out of proportion and became big problems. It was hard for him to even pinpoint a specific reason the two were separating. It saddened him that they were, but he also knew that it was probably for the best.

"How did that go?" Tahj asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"Not like we expected, but I think it went okay. They didn't understand, of course, but I think in the end we got our point across. It just saddens me to know that our fights affect them. I'm hoping that when we divorce then at least they won't have to hear us fight." Elphaba sighed.

Tahj's eyebrows drew together. "Tell me that's not the reason you're getting a divorce."

"What reason?" Elphaba asked questioningly.

"You think that a divorce will stop your fights, because it won't Elphaba. A divorce won't stop your fights; it will just delay them until you see one another. What you two are doing is not going to magically fix your problems." Tahj tried to get Elphaba to understand.

"I know that, but I also know that it will make things better in the long run." Elphaba acted offended that Tahj would think that she didn't think this through completely, because she had. Elphaba had had many sleepless nights weighing the pros and cons of a divorce.

Tahj backed off. He knew that Elphaba was in no mood to talk about her and Glinda's relationship anymore. "All right." He agreed.

After a couple more seconds of silence Elphaba looked up from where her eyes had been glued to the desk and looked into Tahj's eyes. He could see vulnerability in the green woman's brown eyes that he had seen a lot of lately.

"What if I made the wrong choice Tahj?" Elphaba asked the question that had been running around in her head for the past few days.

"What makes you think that you have?" Tahj asked seriously. He knew that he couldn't show sympathy right now towards Elphaba. This was how the green woman was. She needed someone to talk to her and to help level her head.

"I don't know." Elphaba shrugged. "I miss her Tahj, but not the new her. I miss the old Glinda."

"And when did this new Glinda emerge?" Tahj needed a time frame so he might be able to help his friend out.

"I…" Elphaba started but then trailed off trying to think back to the first time she noticed a change in Glinda. She changed what she was going to say into a statement. "It wasn't just one change. It was many. Ever since the girls turned three she's become this different person that I don't even know anymore."

"Is it her that has changed or is it you?" Tahj asked. He could see the frustration and struggle beneath Elphaba's brown eyes.

"Can I tell you something that happened between us a while ago?" Elphaba looked around the room, as if expecting to be spied in upon. Her voice lowered an octave.

"Of course Elphaba. You can tell me anything." Tahj encouraged the green witch to continue.

Elphaba took a deep breath before beginning to tell her story. "This happened a year after our marriage actually…" The green witch trailed off as she tried to remember exactly how it happened.

**XXX**

_A year after the marriage…_

_Elphaba and Glinda lay next to each other in their shared king size bed. The thin sheets covered the two but if one were to walk in they would be able to tell that the two were both naked underneath the thin layer of fabric._

_It was early in the morning. Elphaba lay motionless, still asleep, as Glinda's eyes flickered open. The blue eyes adjusted to the sunlight before looking upon the sleeping form of the woman she loved with all of her heart._

_A small smile began to play across Glinda's features as she recalled their night of passionate lovemaking and how she had caused Elphaba to call out her name in ecstasy at least four times. She continued to smile as she snuggled up to Elphaba and placed her petite head upon the rising chest of her love. It still amazed her how Elphaba could be alive after being dead for a year. She thanked the unnamed God everyday for the miracle that brought her love back into her life._

_It was in this snuggling position that Elphaba began to stir. The first thing the green woman could feel upon waking up were little fingers sneaking up her side and working their way to her breasts. A smile spread across her face as she heard the woman she loved release a little giggle. Elphie had other ideas for where those hands could be. In one swift move she flipped the unsuspecting blonde onto her back. Glinda let out a yelp as Elphaba moved to straddle her hips, fully awake now._

"_Morning." Elphaba grinned wickedly down to her wife still trying to recover from the scare of a lifetime._

"_You scared me half to death!" Glinda was still a little too overwhelmed to take advantage of their positioning._

"_Well let's hope not." Elphaba chucked. "I've already met the death quota in this family for the year." The green woman wasn't aware that what she said would have such an effect on Glinda's attitude. The blonde immediately stopped smiling and her body became rigid. Elphaba immediately regretted bringing up her death. The subject was not one that Glinda liked to joke about. "Shit Glin…I'm sorry." Elphaba apologized, but it was too late._

"_Get off." Glinda pushed the green woman off from on top of her. Elphaba sighed before shifting off of the blonde, allowing her space to move about. Glinda took advantage of the space and got up from their bed._

"_I'm sorry my sweet. I didn't mean to joke about that." Elphaba apologized as she watched her love walk over to their dresser and pull out a pair of undergarments for the day._

"_Yes you did." Glinda spoke as she pulled her clothes on, hiding whatever marks Elphaba had left on her body from the previous night. "You wouldn't have said it unless you meant to joke about it." The blonde said a little harshly as she turned to see Elphaba getting up from their bed and walking over towards her._

"_Glin, you know that's not the case." Elphaba sighed as she walked closer to Glinda. "Come back to bed baby." The green woman finally approached the blonde and wrapped her arms around Glinda's clothed body. She wished that she weren't the only one naked here._

"_You can't just joke about death like you do Elphie. One day you're really going to die and not come back, and then I'll be left here all alone with three children to raise." Glinda began to sob lightly as she hugged Elphaba back._

_Elphaba didn't know where all of this was coming from but she was going to find out. "What's really going on Glinda?" The green woman rubbed soothing circles on the petite woman's back._

_Glinda was quiet for some time before mumbling something against Elphaba's shoulder. It was too faint for the green woman to hear._

"_What was that my sweet?" Elphaba pulled back a little to look into Glinda's tear filled eyes. She was acting overly emotional for even her normal self. Something was definitely going on._

"_Change that to four." Glinda whispered. Elphaba was still confused._

"_Four what?" Elphaba questioned. "Glin, sweetie, you have to talk to me." Chocolate eyes searched Crystal blue for understanding._

"_Four children…" Glinda trailed off. "I'm pregnant Elphie."_

**XXX**

Present day…

Tahj sat still for a couple of minutes after hearing Elphaba recount the story of Glinda's unplanned pregnancy. He had never heard anything about Glinda being pregnant, and there was no forth child to account for. So what had happened?

"Wow…" Tahj was still understandably shocked.

"Yeah." Elphaba agreed as she frowned thinking back to what had happened next.

"Uh…" Tahj began to ask a question but Elphaba already knew what question he was going to ask.

"We lost it." The green witch said in a quiet voice as she hung her head low. "We decided not to tell the girls or anyone else because we didn't want them to find out."

Tahj frowned as he saw the sorrow in Elphaba's eyes. "What happened?" He asked as he reached his hand across the table to hold onto Elphaba's for support.

"The doctor said it was a miscarriage." Elphaba shook her head as tears threatened to spill out. "They couldn't figure out why it had happened."

"I'm so sorry Elphaba." Tahj got up from behind his desk and went around to kneel down in front of his friend. He knew that this changed his perspective on their whole divorce issue. Was the fact that Glinda felt guilty for losing their child a part of the reason they always seemed to fight? He needed to get to the bottom of this. He owed it to the two of his closest friends.

"Me too." The green woman finally allowed herself to cry as she accepted the comfort Tahj was offering her. She had held onto that secret for four years. It had been eating her up inside the whole time, and the only person she had to talk about it with wouldn't talk to her. It was as if Glinda had shut down ever since they had lost the baby.

Tahj continued to hold onto his friend until Elphaba's tears turned into light sniffles. He then repositioned himself so he could look into his friend's eyes. He needed Elphaba to answer him something. "Do you think Glinda changed because she lost the baby?" he said in a soft tone as to not upset Elphaba.

The green woman continued to sniffle as she shook her head yes. "I tried talking to her about it but she won't listen to me. She shuts down every time I bring it up. It's as if it never happened."

Tahj sighed when he head Elphaba's response. This was what he was afraid of. Maybe Glinda was only fighting with Elphaba all the time because it hurt her to accept love. He knew Glinda well enough to know that she probably thought she was responsible for the child's death. He also knew that she would avoid getting into that situation again if at all possible. She would have to shield herself from Elphaba for that to happen.

"Elphaba…do you ever think that maybe Glinda fights with you because she feels guilty about what happened?" Tahj suggested.

"That's absurd. Why would she feel guilty about something she couldn't control? I don't blame her for losing the child. It's not her fault." Elphaba couldn't understand why Tahj would suggest such a thing.

"Have you told her this?" Tahj simply asked.

"Yes." Elphaba stated. Of course she had told Glinda many times that she didn't blame her for the miscarriage.

Tahj knew there was only one more question to ask now. "Did she believe you any of these times?"

Elphaba was caught off guard by Tahj's question. She had always just assumed that Glinda had believed her when she told her. But now thinking back to it, she wasn't quite sure if she did. She was Glinda, and very hardheaded and stubborn as well.

"Oh." A light bulb went on in Elphaba's head.

"Exactly." Tahj smiled slightly. He felt he had gotten his point across finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The only excuse that I have to make for this long delay is school...that is all. haha.**

Chapter 4

Glinda returned with the children a little after noon. When they walked through the front gate their other mother was waiting for them. Elphaba had been sitting outside on a bench staring off into the water fountain for the past hour or so. She smiled when she saw her children skipping towards her.

"Mama!" Kiora and Rowena yelled simultaneously as they rushed towards Elphaba and gave her a huge hug. The green woman laughed at the amount of energy they had. Ella held back and stood next to Glinda as the two walked slowly over to Elphaba.

Elphaba had spent the past hour thinking about what Tahj had said about Glinda. If losing the baby really was the reason that Glinda changed then she needed to make the blonde understand that it wasn't her fault. The first thirty minutes she had spent wondering if she was worth it, then the last thirty she spent berating herself for not knowing the answer right away. If Elphaba could just figure out a way to get through to Glinda then maybe she would turn back. Maybe she would be her old self.

"Did you girls have fun at breakfast?" Elphaba smiled at her children although her eyes were focused on Glinda in the distance. She felt a strange sense of calm when she looked at the blonde now. She felt as if she understood more about her and could handle this situation.

"Yup!" Kiora smiled as she started to bounce in place. She apparently had something else to say. It didn't take long for her to spill the beans. "Mom got us ice cream!" The brunette's eyes lit up in remembrance. It wasn't often that the girls were treated to ice cream anymore. They had stopped going out as a family a little while ago.

Elphaba chuckled slightly at her daughter's enthusiasm. Meanwhile Rowena remained quite, a little too quite for her. But before Elphaba could ask her what was up Ella and Glinda had finally reached them.

The green woman looked up and smiled at her wife. She had a new sense of respect for the blonde and was trying to be as civil as humanly possible.

Glinda saw Elphaba's attempt at a smile and smiled back, but briefly.

"I hear that you guys had ice cream." Elphaba continued to hold the smile for as long as she could. She wanted to show Glinda that she was trying. To Glinda it looked as if she were being fake though and so the blonde didn't return the smile.

"Yeah. Blame Ella for getting the idea in the twins head. Once you give them an idea you can't disappoint." Glinda poked fun at her daughters, trying to avoid the awkwardness that was between her and Elphaba. She didn't know when things started to become awkward but they had.

Elphaba's smile faded a little when she noticed the awkwardness as well. She needed to talk to Glinda in private though and so she asked the girls to go inside.

"Girls can you give me some time with your mom?" Elphaba looked at her girls; meanwhile Glinda had a confused look on her face. The blonde thought she was going to be yelled at for taking the girls this morning without permission.

Ella nodded that she understood before holding her hand out for Kiora and Rowena to take. Once the twins had latched on she led them inside the manor. Glinda watched as her girls exited before looked down at the green woman on the bench. She gave a loud intake of air, waiting for the yelling to begin.

Elphaba surprised the blonde. Instead of yelling she began a civil conversation.

"Beautiful day." Elphaba avoided the blonde's blue eyes as she spoke. She knew that if she looked into them she would either lose her nerve, or become agitated. She was trying here.

"Yes it is." Glinda agreed a little hesitantly as she looked to where Elphaba was staring. The direction the green woman was staring in was towards the fountain. The same fountain that Elphaba and she had once taken the girls on a hot summer day to play around and splash in the water. It was back when the girls were a lot younger.

A moment of silence passed between the two, both remembering that hot summer day so long ago.

"Come sit." Elphaba finally spoke up as she scooted over on the bench a little ways. Glinda looked at her hesitantly before sitting down. This whole conversation was making her uncomfortable so far.

Elphaba shifted her attention from the fountain to the blonde beside her. The green woman's pulse was racing. She didn't know what she was doing or how she could remedy the situation. If Glinda really did feel at fault for losing the baby then she was going to make sure that she didn't.

Glinda remained quiet as she sat. When she noticed Elphaba staring at her she stared back. There was something different about the green woman. She didn't look as angry as she usually did.

"Do you really think this divorce is a good idea?" Elphaba blurted out before she could stop herself. Glinda wasn't at all surprised by this question. She had been asking herself this for a long time now.

"Elphaba. Can I counter your question with one of my own?" Glinda asked not giving an answer right away.

"Go ahead." Elphaba agreed. She had told herself that she would do anything to try and make this work now, but if Glinda said that a divorce was a good idea then she would try to give her one.

"Do you still love me?" Glinda asked as she bit her bottom lip afraid of the response. They hadn't sat down to have a civil conversation like this in a long time. It felt weird.

"Of course I do." Elphaba shook her head. "I've never stopped loving you."

"Okay let me rephrase that question," Glinda sighed. "Are you still _in _love with me?"

Elphaba still did not need to think more than a half of a second on this question. "Yes Glinda. I am still _in _love with you." The green woman reached over and in a bold move she took the blonde hand in her own and brought it up to her lips before placing a kiss on the back of it.

Glinda was shocked at this move by Elphaba. What had happened to Elphaba while she was gone for the morning? She had put this blockade up around her heart for so long that she couldn't accept this simple kiss. She pulled her hand back from Elphaba's, but in a graceful manor, as not to hurt her feelings.

"I answered your question now it's your turn to answer mine." Elphaba smiled encouragingly as she scooted away from Glinda a bit. She wanted to give her the room that the blonde apparently needed.

Glinda sighed before speaking what she really felt about the situation. "Elphaba, you were the one to suggest the divorce to me. What are you doing?" The confusion in her voice was evident.

"That was before I knew all the facts." Elphaba replied. When all she got was a confused glare in response she decided to elaborate. "Glinda I know that you have been distancing yourself from me for some time now and I finally understand why. I finally understand that it isn't me that you're distancing yourself from, it's yourself.

"What?" Glinda was still confused but she was willing to hear what Elphaba had to say.

"I think you are just afraid to get hurt again Glinda." Elphaba's tone became a lot more tender and caring when she spoke.

The blonde still wasn't following. "When did I get hurt?"

Elphaba sighed. She was hoping that Glinda would catch on instead of her having to say out loud what really hurt her. She was now going to have to tell Glinda and hope that the backlash wasn't too harsh.

"Glinda…" Elphaba paused. "I don't blame you for losing the baby."

Glinda's body immediately became stiff at the mention of their miscarried child, a child that she had not stopped thinking about ever since she had conceived.

Elphaba saw the glazed over and numb look in Glinda's eyes and knew that she was losing her. She had to speed this up if she hoped for any sort of a chance.

"I understand that these things happen and that we can't always control it. I also feel like you haven't forgiven yourself for miscarrying. You have formed this sort of wall around you to shield yourself from me. I think you are doing this because you're afraid that if you love me then this might happen again. I know that you can't go through losing another child again. But Glinda…" Elphaba paused to reach her hand over to cup Glinda's cheek. She wanted to look the blonde in the eyes. "I don't think that this is a way to go about the whole situation. You haven't dealt with losing this child and until you do I am not going to give you a divorce." Elphaba felt a knot loosen in her stomach at the last line that she had said.

Glinda's facial features had not changed from the time Elphaba's rant had started until when it had ended. Her eyes seemed to be fixed glass within her skull. The only sign that there was life in them was the constant blinking. There was no emotion. No anger, no fear, no nothing. It was as if Glinda's body had shut down.

The green woman became worried as she looked on to see Glinda not moving. She wondered if she had said too much. Then she thought she had said too little and so she began to speak again.

"I love you Glin. Elphaba used Glinda's nickname for the first time in months. "And I loved our unborn child." The green woman reached a hand over and placed it over Glinda's stomach. For the first time the blonde's eyes registered something. They glared down to see green flesh overtop of a yellow dress.

"I will never stop loving our child that could have been Glinda. But it had been four years. I think that we have both suffered enough because of it." Elphaba was hoping that she was saying the right things and not pushing Glinda too far.

The blonde continued to stare down at her stomach where Elphaba's hand now rested. She felt a sickness coming on and it was coming on fast. Before the green woman knew it Glinda had turned to the side and the contents of that mornings breakfast were now fertilizing the bush nearby.

Elphaba's hand jerked back as a rush of regret washed over her. Maybe she was moving too quickly. Maybe she had accidentally caused the blonde to throw up. She felt helpless as she watched the petite woman shivering and crouched over the bush.

"I'm sorry Glin." Elphaba apologized as if it were her fault. She reached over to grab hold of Glinda's hand when something happened that she didn't expect.

Glinda began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've found my muse once again and will try to update more regularly. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for waiting so patiently.**

**Chapter 5 **

Elphaba looked on helplessly as she watched the blonde woman crying. She didn't know whether she should say something or give the woman a comforting hug. Her question was answered for her when the blonde woman quickly jerked her head in the green woman's direction. Elphaba had expected to see saddened eyes but instead she saw angry ones.

"You have no right! No fucking right Elphaba!" The blonde yelled angrily as she shot up from the bench. "You can't just say all of this stuff after four years and think that it changes anything."

Elphaba looked on somewhat frightened. She hadn't seen furry like this from Glinda in a while. Sure they fought all the time but that was anger, not furry.

"You think you can just say that you forgive me and all of this will magically go away?" Glinda continued to yell as she began to pace. After a couple of seconds of pacing her expression changed. The light bulb went off in her head. "Magic." Glinda whispered underneath her breath so that Elphaba could not hear.

The green woman sat helplessly on the bench; this is not what she expected out of the blonde. She thought that once she forgave Glinda things would be okay again. Apparently not.

A small smirk began to appear at the corners of Glinda's mouth. She had thought of an idea to fix all of this. She was going to use magic to help her.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Elphaba finally spoke as she stood up to stop the blonde from pacing. She was beginning to wish that she had never said anything. Maybe they could have worked things out differently.

"You damn well meant to upset my Elphaba." Glinda glared back at her taller companion. "But I'm not going to let you upset me anymore!" There was determination behind those words that frightened Elphaba.

"What do you mean? Glinda…what are you going to do?" Elphaba's voice cracked a little as she began to back up. Glinda followed after her and soon the both of them were captured in a dance that required no touching. Glinda was leading and Elphaba was the unwilling participant.

The small smirk appeared across Glinda's lips again. She was enjoying this power she was having over the green witch. She could almost smell the fear in the air from her. It was fulfilling Glinda's need to feel powerful and in control at the moment. The two continued to walk, every step they got closer to the fountain.

"I'm doing something I should have done long ago." The blonde narrowed her eyes at the green woman as Elphaba began to stumble on her own two feet. She had bumped into a little stand that held a plant on it, knocking the plant to the ground.

The blonde was really beginning to frighten the green witch. She didn't know what to do because she didn't know what to expect from Glinda. Elphaba had to keep reminding herself that Glinda would never hurt her physically, that just wasn't her.

She was wrong.

When the two women finally reached the fountain Elphaba stopped walking because there was nowhere to go, her legs were touching the cold marble. Glinda on the other hand continued to pursue the green witch until she was an inch from her.

There was fear and wonder in those chocolate eyes of Elphaba's as she glared into the cold and furious blue eyes of Glinda. She didn't know what the blonde thought she was going to do but it wasn't funny anymore.

"Glinda wh…what are you doing?" Elphaba leaned back as Glinda's chest pushed forward a bit.

The blonde smirked as she raised her arms up in the air positioning her hands right at the green woman's shoulders.

"This." The blonde let out as she shoved her hands into the green woman's shoulder causing Elphaba to lose her balance and fall backwards.

Elphaba's eyes went wide as she was pushed back into the fountain full of water. There was a loud splash, louder than Elphaba alone would have caused. That's because right before she fell she grabbed a hold of Glinda's arms and pulled her down with her. The two women were now submerged and soaking in the water fountain.

Glinda let out a gasp as her head sprung out of the cold water. She wasn't expecting to go down with the green witch. She looked down and saw Elphaba pinned underneath her with her eyes closed.

"You bitch!" Glinda yelled as she grabbed onto the side of the fountain. It was a pretty deep fountain and was a little difficult to get out of once inside. She looked at Elphaba who still remained underwater. "That's not funny." Glinda huffed as she wrung out her wet hair.

The green woman was still not moving.

"Elphaba!" Glinda yelled at the green woman. "Drowning yourself isn't going to make me feel sorry for you." The blonde sighed heavily before going back over to where the green woman had fell. "Elphaba!" Glinda yelled again although this time she was a little less forceful. There was a twinge of fear in her voice.

The green woman was still not moving underneath the water and Glinda noticed she hadn't seen any air bubbles come out of the green woman since they had taken the plunge.

"Elphie!" Glinda yelled fearfully when she finally realized the green woman was not okay. She ducked down underwater and put her hands on both sides of the green witch pulling her up to the surface. It was a little hard for the blonde since Elphaba was taller and a little more muscular but eventually she hoisted the green woman's head above the water.

Glinda expected Elphaba to wake up and start breathing once she was no longer submerged but that was not the case. The green woman wasn't breathing. Her body was limp in Glinda's arms.

"Help!" The blonde yelled out hoping her palace guards would hear her. "HELP!" She yelled louder. Tears were now streaming down her face as she watched Elphaba's body begin to lose color. She remembered something she had been taught at Shiz once, it was something called CPR. The blonde wracked her brain trying to remember how it was done just as two of her palace guards rounded the corner at a sprint.

"Over here!" Glinda yelled frantically as she held her lovers lifeless body in her arms. She couldn't gather herself long enough to remember how to perform CPR. She hoped her guards knew how to do it.

Tahj was among one of the guards to arrive. His eyes were filled with terror as he saw his best friend lying in the fountain not appearing to be alive. He didn't waste any time with what if's, instead he dashed in the water and pulled the green woman from Glinda's grasp. With the help of the other guard they laid her down flat on the grass. Glinda remained in the fountain, unable to move.

Tahj immediately began to perform CPR on the green witch in hopes that it wasn't too late. "Breath damn it." The guard's eyes began to water as he pressed down on the witch's chest with both of his palms. "Come on Elphaba." He said as he bent down to give her air. The other guard and Glinda watched on in anticipation. Both were too shocked to move or say anything.

"Come on Elphaba." Tahj yelled at the unconscious witch as he continued to perform chest compressions. "You can't leave us like this!" The guard was losing his concentration, but he knew he had to keep it up for Glinda and Elphaba. He bent down to her lips and once again gave her air. This time when he pulled back he saw water seeping out of the woman's mouth.

Glinda's body jerked violently as tears overcame her. She was the reason Elphaba was in this predicament. If Elphaba died it would be her fault. She murdered her. The thought was too much for the blonde to think of and so she sunk down into the water to escape reality. She deserved the same punishment that she had inflicted upon Elphaba.

Only this time it wasn't just her and Elphaba. The unoccupied guard saw the blonde slipping away and grabbed her and pulled her out of the water.

"No!" Glinda yelled as she flailed her limbs about. She wanted to be back in the water. She wanted to punish herself.

The guard kept a steady grip on the blonde as he looked back towards where Elphaba was lying. She didn't appear to be breathing still even though some water had been removed from her lungs.

Tahj's eyes began to cloud up impairing his sight. He couldn't be losing his best friend, he just couldn't. It wasn't fair. "Breath Oz damn it!" He yelled as he pressed down hard on the woman's chest once again. The force of his last compression was the one that did the trick. Elphaba spit out the rest of the water and Tahj could see his friend's chest moving. This elated the guard until he looked to the green woman's eyes. They were still closed.

"Elphie!" Glinda yelled as she managed to get away from the guard and run towards the green witch. She dropped to her knees beside Tahj and reached a hand out to grab Elphaba's.

"She's breathing." Tahj said with confusion. "But I don't understand why she didn't wake up."

"But she'll be okay?" Glinda's tears were hard to see because her face and body were still wet. The only indication she was crying was because her face was turning red and you could hear it in her voice.

"I can't tell you that. She should have woken up." Tahj sounded unconvinced that his friend was out of the woods. He then looked to the other guard with him and told him to go get the doctor. Once the two of them were alone he looked towards Glinda suspiciously.

"What the hell happened out here?" Tahj asked the blonde. He needed to know why his best friend was perfectly fine this morning but now she was unconscious and had almost drowned.

Glinda never moved her eyes off of the green woman's face as she spoke. "It was an accident." Her voice caught as she squeezed onto the green woman's hand a little tighter.

Tahj eyed the two suspiciously. "What kind of accident?" He needed answers.

Glinda's tears began to worsen as she finally looked away from Elphaba and towards Tahj. He could tell she was sorry for whatever it was that had happened. He hadn't seen such regret in those eyes in a very long time.

"Glinda…what did you do?" Tahj said in a softer more calm voice. He knew that that's what Glinda needed at the moment.

"I pushed her." The blonde's voice cracked and her body shook as she continued to cry. She couldn't help but feel like all of this was her fault.

"You pushed her in the water?" Tahj needed clarification. He couldn't see Glinda doing something like that but if that's what she was saying then he had to believe her.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her or drown her." Glinda shook her head trying to explain she never meant to kill Elphaba. "I only meant to get her wet."

The blonde looked down at the green woman checking to see that she was still breathing. She leaned her head down over her chest and placed her ear there to make sure she could hear a heartbeat. She smiled sadly when she could hear one but it was faint.

"So let me get this straight." Tahj needed the full story. "You pushed Elphaba into the fountain, but taking in your appearance she dragged you in as well?"

Glinda only nodded her head yes as she continued to listen to the green woman's heartbeat.

"Glinda…that was a very dangerous thing to do." Tahj said as he looked towards the marble fountain.

"You don't think I know that now!" Glinda yelled a little angrily as she too looked towards the fountain.

"You falling on top of her must have pushed her head down onto the bottom of the fountain." Tahj concluded that this was why the green woman was unconscious. She had hit her head pretty hard from the sound of it.

"I realize that." Glinda replied a little sourly as she looked towards Elphaba. "Can you leave us alone?"

Tahj couldn't believe that Glinda was asking this request of him after he saved Elphaba's ass. "No, I will not leave you alone with her." He replied.

"What do you mean?" The blonde was beginning to get furious with Tahj. All she wanted right now was to be left alone with Elphaba.

"How do I know you won't try to finish the job if I go?" Tahj implied that Glinda would try to kill the green woman again. He wasn't going to allow that to happen.

The blonde's eyes got wide at the accusation. "It was an accident!" Glinda yelled towards Tahj. "I would never kill anybody."

"The unconscious woman on the ground would have to disagree." Tahj pointed towards what Glinda had done to Elphaba. He was not going to let anything happen to his best friend.

"I didn't mean to do that." Glinda fought back. Why was she suddenly getting blamed for trying to kill Elphaba? She hadn't meant to…had she?

"I don't believe that. And if I had enough sense I'd arrest you right now for attempted murder. But I'm not because Elphaba is still alive. But mark my words Glinda…if anything, and I mean anything, happens to Elphaba then I am blaming you. You will go down." Tahj had a sort of vengeance in his voice that Glinda had never heard out of him. It scared her.

Glinda couldn't understand what was happening to everyone's emotions around here. First she had gotten overly angry and now Tahj. It didn't seem right. Was she under some kind of spell?

"I won't hurt her." Glinda clarified just as the doctor came rushing over with two nurses in tow.

"What do we have here?" The doctor asked as he knelt down and put his stethoscope to the green woman's chest.

"She knocked her head on the bottom of the fountain pretty hard. She was under water for a minute or two." Tahj spoke as the doctor examined the green woman. He was eyeballing the blonde the entire time waiting for her to make one false move.

"Let's take her to the hospital wing. I can examine her more fully there." The doctor motioned for Tahj to help carry her. He gladly picked the green woman up in his arms and walked up the front lawn with the doctor and nurse. Glinda was left behind wondering what the hell happened. One minute she was thinking about something involving magic and the next she was in a fountain with an unconscious wife. Was there something magical going on or were peoples emotions just really this intense? She needed to figure this out but sitting here on the lawn was doing her no good.

"I'm sorry my love." She whispered as she glanced back towards the fountain before following the doctor to the hospital wing.

In a nearby bush there was a rattling noise of leaves. This went unnoticed as Glinda passed and went inside the manor.

What Glinda didn't notice when she passed was that there were actually two people sitting in that nearby bush. Both looked on to the spectacle with admiration and awe.

"Do you think she saw us?" A male about thirty years old asked to his companion, a striking twenty-five year old female.

"No." She said confidently as she strutted out of the bush to observe the area where Elphaba's death had almost just occurred. The male came out from the bush and stood next to her.

"We have set the trap in place, and now it's time to wait it out Dexter." The female said to her male companion.

Dex looked all too excited to be a part of this, but it was obvious the female was the leader of the duo. "You think it'll work Astor?"

"I know it will." Astor replied. "Human emotion is the most vulnerable thing. Mess with that and you are guaranteed to win." The woman smiled evilly.

"You are a genius." Dex complimented the beautiful blonde. "How long until they destroy themselves?"

"It won't be long." The blonde smiled. "Not long at all."

And with a snap of her fingers the two of them disappeared into thin air, as if they were never there.


End file.
